The Formula For Love
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: 'Zaizen can you buy me ice-cream' 'No' because that's how Zaizen is. 'HIkaru-kun, can please buy us both ice-cream and cookies' 'O-of course. I mean sure' However when Yumi Tooyama, Kintaro's older cousin joins Shitenhouji, Zaizen finds himself in a predicament that he never expected. Zaizen x OC
1. Prologue

**HI SilverFox here, this is the first of our Shitenhouji x OC series. This is my first Prince of Tennis fic, so please be nice. Also R&R.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

'Minna-san, I have great news!' Tooyama Kintaro, rookie of Shitenhouji tennis club, was running up to the regular members of said club. His mop of red hair was bouncing up and down, as he jumped.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the captain of the team, smiled at Kintaro. 'Yes Kin-chan, what is so important?' he said, raising an eyebrow.

Zaizen Hikaru glanced their way. He really couldn't care less. Probably Kintaro would be telling about how many buckets of ice-cream he wanted.

'My cousin Yumi-chan is moving here from France.' he said excitedly. Zaizen took back what he had just thought. Another Kintaro? The school would probably be anihalated. Wait that had already happened before. Twice. (he reminded himself never to allow Kintaro to do the Super Altra Delicious Mountain Storm inside the school.)

'She's French?' Kenya asked, appearing beside Shiraishi.

'No, she was just there for a year.' Kintaro beamed.

'What does this have to do with us?' Chitose asked, walking into the tennis courts.

'What are you doing here, Chitose?' Shiraishi exclaimed.

'Listening to Kin-chan, of course. What does it look like I was doing, Shiraishi?' Chitose asked, looking as innocent as possible.

'NO, what are you doing on the tennis courts?' Shiraishi said.

'I told you' Chitose said, suppressing a grin. 'I'm listening to Kin-chan'

Shiraishi gave up. 'My sempais are weird' Zaizen said.

'So when is your cousin coming Kin-chan?' Kenya said, steering the conversation back to Kintaro's cousin.

'Tomorrow' he said, beaming.

'What class is she in?' Chitose asked. By now Zaizen had lost interest in the conversation.

'My mom said that she would be in Zaizens class.' that effectively brought Zaizen back into the conversation.

'W-what' his voice was close to a squeak.

Shiraishi walked up to him and patted him on the back. A smile adorned his features. Zaizen was sure that only he could see the evilness in the smile. 'Ahh Zaizen, I am sure that you will take good care of our young Tooyama.' he said.

By now all of the regulars were gathered around him. 'Sure' he muttered.

Why did Zaizen have a felling that things would be a bit different. Ahh poor, naïve Zaizen.

**I hop you enjoyed the first chapter of a Formula for Love. You'll be meeting Yumi in the next chapter. If anyone is too OOC please say so.**

**SilverFox signing off. **


	2. Zaizen the brother-in-law!

**SilverFox back again, with FFL (Formula for Love) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are wanted (Please). Well, here is the second chapter, enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

The next day

"Class, we have a new student. Please be nice to her." Sensai said, as she stood in front of the class. "You may come in now."

All the students were whispering to one another.

"Hi, my name is Tooyama Yumi, and I am so glad to be here in Shitenhouji." Zaizen glanced at Yumi. Then did a double take. She was beautiful. Her straight red hair fell mid-back, with bangs that gently framed her slender face. She stood confidently and gracefully.

The whispers intensified. Tooyama Yumi? Did that mean that she was related to Tooyama Kintaro, the super rookie of the tennis club.

"Miss Tooyama, you may sit next to..." the teachers eyes scanned the class. "Zaizen Hikaru. Hopefully, you will be a good influence on him."

Zaizen glared at the teacher. Yumi walked to where he was sitting.

"Hi, you're Zaizen Hikaru, right?" Yumi asked, a sweet smile on her face.

He nodded. "Kin-chan told me that I would be in your class" Yumi said. He grunted. "Umm, Zaizen-san, not to be rude, but do you mind if I could just call you Hikaru. I feel uncomfortable with formalities." she said. "You can call me Yumi." she added.

Zaizen was about to say no. After all that was the type of person he was. he was shocked when he heard himself say (_himself_ of all people) "Sure, Yumi-san"

However, something made him fell as though it was worth it when she beamed and said, "That's great, Hikaru-kun."

Later- during tennis practise

"Zaizen, how was are new Tooyama?" Shiraishi asked, as he walked over to Zaizen. Zaizen paused his rally with the first years.

"You mean Yumi-san?" Zaizen asked, for once completely innocent.

An evil glint appeared in Shiraishi's eye. "Ahh, on first name bases are we?" Shiraishi said in a sing-song voice, attracting all of the regulars, and a few non-regulars.

"No, you still call me Zaizen." he said, returning to the rally. All of the regulars wore similar looks of amusement.

Shiraishi blinked. "No, you and Yumi-chan are on first name bases right?" Zaizen looked confused, and nodded.

Chitose laughed. Wait Chitose, what is he doing here? "Chitose what are you doing here?" Shiraishi said.

"Listening to Zaizen's love life of course." he said, smiling happily. Shiraishi shook his head, Chitose was easily the devil incarnation no.2 (the first being himself of course. Who did you think it was? Fuji you say? Of course not...)

"M-my love life?" Zaizen said, completely lost.

"Don't worry Zaizen, we will do all we can to make sure that you two will be together forever." Kenya said

"Did you just say that Zaizen's going to get married to Yumi-chan and feed me ice-cream all day long?" Kintaro asked popping up next to Kenya.

Kenya shook his head. "No, no, Kin-chan, you heard wrong. They'll only be married in a few years." he said. "Right Zaizen. Zaizen? Zaizen?Wake up!" he yelled, for poor Zaizen had quite clearly fainted. He would be seeing evil ice-cream monsters being eaten by Kintaro for a long time, I'm afraid to say. (Bwahahahah)

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Reviews mean faster updates (hint, hint) if anyone feels that the charecters are too OOC, or my OC is Mary-Sue, then please say so but please do not be too harsh.**

**Thanks,**

**SilverFox**


	3. Can you feel the love tonight?

**I'm back (DUN DUN DUN!) I hope that you will extend your kindness and support for FFL and keep reviewing etc.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

It had been one month since Yumi had joined Shitenhouji. They had endured the endless teasing of the other regulars, which had only been intensified when Zaizen began to warm to her. He hadn't cared much for her, but talking to her was like talking to Kintaro, so he began to talk to her, slowly.(really slowly)

"Zaizen Hikaru, please come to the faculty room immediately." the first year that had come to call him let out a small yelp as Zaizen glared at him.

Zaizen got up from his desk and walked towards the faculty room. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Yumi standing their as well.

"Ahh, Zaizen-san, come here please." the sensai said, motioning him forward. As Zaizen approached the table Yumi smiled sheepishly at him.

"Zaizen-san, I have looked at your math scores, and you seem to be one of the best in the class. Correct?" the sensai asked.

Zaizen nodded. "Well you see, Yumi-san has been failing in math, that is why I have decided to put you as her tutor until her scores improve. Do you have any objections?" the sensai said, looking up at him.

"What about my practice?" Zaizen asked.

"You may ask for a few days of leave. I have already talked to Shiraishi-san about it." was the sensai's replay. Zaizen glanced at Yumi. She looked extremely hopeful.

He considered saying no. That would be so much easier for him. Suddenly Shiraishi's face appeared in his mind, smiling evilly. "fine" he muttered.

"Good you will start tutoring her from today." the sensai said briskly. "You two may go now." she said waving them off.

As they went outside, Yumi smiled at him. "Arigatou, Hikaru-kun. I'll do my best." saying this she walked off with rainbows trailing behind her. Zaizen wondered what he had gotten himself into. No going back now.

_1 week_ later

Zaizen realized what he had gotten himself into. Yumi had absolutely no clue about math. It was atrocious, horrible. Could he quit now? But he knew that he couldn't. NOt unless he wanted to die.

Currently he was pacing up and down the room, as Yumi was completing a test that he had given her. Her former test's had gotten 10/10 wrong.

"Finished!" she exclaimed happily. Zaizen leaned over her desk, attempting to correct the paper.

Suddenly the door opened. Koharu Konjiki and Yuji Hitouji came in doing the... TANGO? That wasn't all. They were doing the Tango to... the Barbie theme song?

Yumi blinked. "Are they...?"

"Don't ask." Zaizen sighed. "It's better for your sanity."

"Ohh, what is this!" Koharu exclaimed.

"What?" Yuji asked.

"What?" Zaizen echoed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Koharu exclaimed, motioning to their, ehm, position. ZAizen was leaning on the desk, with Yumi just a few inches away. (though neither of them realized it)

"Ohhh" Yuji exclaimed, catching on.

"Young love!" the cried in unison. Suddenly, from out of the blue, Momoshiro and Eiji appeared. "COPYRIGHT!" they yelled. "THAT'S OUR LINE! WE WILL COMPLAIN TO THE AUTHER ABOUT THIS!" and then disappeared. Every one blinked.

"You two are in love!" Koharu cried, hugging Yuji.

"WHAT?!" Yumi and Zaizen yelled, in unison, jumping away from each other.

"_Can you fell the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_that we got this far_" Koharu and Yuji sang, waltzing out of the room.

"Let's just forget, that that ever happened." Zaizen sighed, looking down at the paper he had just finished correcting. At least she had only gotten 9/10 wrong this time. That was an improvement.

**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of FFL. I will be posing at least once a week. R&R**

**SilverFox**


	4. Confessions

**Back again with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. There are only a few chapters left, and there will be a ShiraishiOC, KenyaOC, ChitoseOC, etc.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

_2 weeks later_

Under Zaizen, Yumi's math had improved radically. Zaizen was quickly accustomed to her her strange Tooyama-ish ways.

"Hikaru-kun, look." Zaizen was jerked into the present as Yumi waved a paper in front of his face. He blinked.

"10/10! Isn't that great!" she squealed. True enough, her paper had 10/10 written on them. All in the span of two weeks.

"So I suppose you don't need my tutoring anymore?" Zaizen asked, relieved, and something else?

The smile on Yumi's face dropped a little. "Yup." she said, forcing a smile back onto her face.

The bell rang. "Well now I can go for tennis again." Zaizen said, and headed of in the way of the tennis courts. Little did he notice that the smile had disappeared from her face.

_During practice_

As Zaizen practiced, he felt a little off. He kept on getting distracted, his thoughts muddled. "You seem to be quite distracted, ehh Zaizen?" Shiraishi asked, a sly smile on his lips.

"108TH HADOUKYU" Gin yelled, sending the ball that he and Shiraishi had been rallying with, speeding towards Shiraishi who ducked, as the ball broke through the wall surrounding the tennis courts.

"I'm fine." Zaizen said curtly.

"You look love-sick." said Chitose (Shiraishi had learnt to stop asking).

"Love-sick?" Zaizen asked, blinking in shock.

"Yeah, it's like you miss her." Kenya said.

"Zaizen in love? Ahh Ecstasy." Shiraishi said. "What are you talking about?" Zaizen demanded angrily.

"You love her, don't you." Gin said, staring hard at him. Zaizen was about to say no, but when he openined his mouth, the words didn't come out. "I don't know." he admitted.

"Just tell her." Koharu said, as though it was the simplest solution in the world, as he hugged Yuji. Zaizen sighed. Sometimes it paid to have friends like these.

_After practice_

__"Hikaru-kun." Zaizen looked around. Yumi was standing there, her red hair covering her face slightly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Zaizen shrugged and they began to walk together.

Yumi went almost as red as her hair. She took in a deep breath. "Well you see HIkaru-kun, I've liked you for a long time now." she said, looking up at him. For a few seconds Zaizen was speechless. Then he sighed and said, "There's a proverb, 'Actions speak louder than words'" and kissed her.

**Did you like it? I couldn't help but add on the last part, if Zaizen's too OOC, I'm sorry.**

**SilverFox**


	5. The date

**Back again. Please R&R. This is their first date, and I'm having a few wannabe spies come along. Hope you enjoy!**

** Disclaimer:I do not own POT**

When Yumi came out of her room the next day, she was wearing a sky blue tank top, a white belaro, a white mini-skirt and knee-high socks. She was also wearing kitten heels, and looked adorable.

Kintaro looked her. "Yumi-chan, where are you going?" he asked. Yumi blushed. "On a date!" she yelled, and ran out the door.

Kintaro blinked. "A date?" he asked, and ran out after her.

As he ran after her, Kintaro spotted Kenya a little ways away. "Kenya."he called. Kenya turned to see who had called him, and was surprised to see Kintaro running towards him at full speed.

"Where's the fire?" Kenya joked. Kintaro looked excited. "Yumi-chan's on a date." he exclaimed

Kenya looked surprised. "A date?" he said. However by the time he had managed to collect his wits, Kintaro was already dragging him along.

Kenya looked around, and spotted a _certain_ humming buchou. "Oi, Shiraishi!" he called. Shiraishi looked around, blinking. Kenya saw who he was with. Chitaose seemed to be trying to say something to him, as Shiraishi ignored him. Kenya ran towards him, grabbed them and ran back, dragging a poor confused Shiraishi and Chitose along with him.

"What's going on?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yumi-chan's on a date!" they said in unison. Shiraishi and Chitose blinked. "A date?" they asked. Kenya and Kintaro nodded in unison. An evil smile lit up Shiraishi's face. "But our poor Zaizen won't like this one bit." he said. Everyone except Kintaro, immediately had the same look on their face as Shiraishi.

"I'll call up Gin and tell him." Chitose offered. Everyone nodded, as Chitose dialed Gin's number.

"I think Koharu and Yuji would be pretty interested about this as well." Shiraishi said, cackling evilly.

"Interested about what?" Koharu and Yuji said, popping up behind them. Just at that minute Gin walked over to them. Everyone looked questioningly at him. "I was in the area." he said. Everyone nodded.

"Interested about what?" Yuji repeated. "Yumi-chan's on a date." Kintaro said. "A date?" Koharu, Yuji and Gin all asked in unison.

Kenya frowned. "Hey haven't all of our reactions been the same?" he said. Everyone looked at him. "Never mind." he sighed.

As they followed Yumi, they all smiled at what Zaizen's reaction would be. Suddenly all of the smiles were wiped off their faces, to be replaced by a look of shock, as Yumi came to a halt next to...

.

.

.

Blink

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink

.

.

.

.

.

KENJIRO! (Ha just kidding. This ZaizenOC not KenjiroOC)

As she came to a stop next to Zaizen. Zaizen was wearing a button down white t-shirt with black slacks.

"I never thought that he seriously liked her." Kenya said in shock.

They followed Yumi and Zaizen as the couple walked towards the movie theater. The rest of the Shitenhouji regulars quickly bought the same ticket that Zaizen and Yumi had bought, _without_ looking at the movie.

As they went into the theater, they kept a close eye on Yumi and Zaizen. However when they looked up at the screen, their jwas dropped. "Zaizen did not pick this movie." Gin said.

On the screen the words appeared. 'How Bunnies Take Over The World'

I'll skip the gory details, and we'll just say that the regulars were mentally scared for life.

_After the date_

As Zaizen walked Yumi to the door, she smiled up at him. "That was great." she said. She kissed him on the cheek and went inside.

The regulars dispersed, still in various states of shock.

When Yumi went to her room, the first thing she did was to call up her twin sister Yuki who was still in France.

"Yuki-chan, I went on my first dat!" she squealed into the phone.

"WHAT! I'm going to kill whoever it is!" Yuki shrieked.

You see, Yumi and Yuki's parents were divorced, and sinse the parents did want them to be separate for too long, they were fighting over custody for both the twins. Yumi had remained cheerful and friendly the entire time. However Yuki had become a shell, and the only ones who could make her come out, was her sister, who she adored. The other one was Kintaro, who she dotted on.

"Yuki-chan, he's very sweet." Yumi gently chided her sister.

"hnn, well I'm coming to Osaka and attending Shitenhouji next week. That way I can keep an eye on you." Yuki said.

"REALY! That's great!" Yumi exclaimed. She heard her Aunt calling her down for dinner.

"Sorry Yuki-chan, but I'v got to go now." she said and hung up.

"Ne, Yumi-chan," said Kinatro, bursting into her room.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"How come you and Zaizen went on a date today?" he asked. Yumi blushed.

"Well, you see Kin-chan, Zaizen's my boyfriend." she said.

"Ohh." Kintaro said.

_The next day_

__"Everyone, Shiraishi Kuranosuke has an announcement to make." the principle of Shitenhoouji announced.

Everyone looked curious.

"Minna-san, I'm pleased to announce that our school has a new couple!" Shiraishi said, a wicked smile on his face when he caught sight of Zaizen and Yumi's, angry (Zaizen) and opened mouthed (Yumi) expression.

"Give a round of applause for Zaizen Hikaru and Tooyama Kintaro!" he yelled

**Finally over. I hope you enjoyed the is a YuutaOC coming up, so please check up our profile regularly. I'll be doing a ShiraishiOC right after this. **

**Thanks,**

**SilverFox**


End file.
